Existing aids for getting up from the floor require money, people to come help, and cannot be utilized by individuals with physical limitations on their own terms in everyday life. They require the presence and reliance of others who can lend assistance, which in turn can increase the decline of their physical ability because of their increased sense of reliance. They do not empower individuals with physical limitations with a sense of independence and confidence to get down on the floor or ground with confidence they can get back up again. Getting down to the ground involves physical constraints, but is also enormously driven by emotional barriers from fear of falling or being stuck on the ground. As a result, the quality of life for many older individuals or those with physical limitations suffers because they avoid engaging in activities that involve getting down on the ground from the fear that they will not be able to get back up again. They can quickly become sedentary if they do not maintain their mobility practices. Many activities in day to day life require getting onto the ground, including activities such as getting down on the ground in a sitting, kneeling or lying position, for example, to play with your grandchildren, kneeling to garden, going to the grocery store or other public places where you are especially vulnerable that require kneeling or reaching low areas.